Curse of the Wandering Hand
by Ayame-fataru
Summary: PWP;What if Miroku's perversion's weren't caused by his own will? What it was his hand that was cursed? And what if the curse could be passed along? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SANGO, KAGOME?


PLEASE R&R!  
  
Spaz fic got board off my sweet little head, so I am sharing the joy of stupidity spiffy huh?(I sorry I'll never say spiffy again) review if you like, I know would you too.SO I KNOW IF SOME ONES ACTUALLY READING THE GOD DAMNED STORY!  
  
Ahem I don't own it.  
  
  
  
Curse of the wandering hand  
  
It was still raining out side, but now it was accompanied by thunder and lightning. This sucks! Kagome was miserable, cold wet and hungry, because they couldn't light a fire in this weather. She glared at Inu-yasha back in front of her; as if she stared hard enough he would explode. This was all his fault, if he hadn't dragged me back her I would be in a nice warm bed and dreaming of kicking his ass.Kagome continued think happy thought, fantasying about hurting him in a variety of different ways.  
  
I hope he gets stuck by lightning. No sooner had that thought finished then a blinding light stuck earth and exploded. She wonder vaguely if she should wish for anything else, but notice the bolt missed its target by just inches.  
  
This sucks! Inu-yasha thought while he watched a few stands of his white hair fizzle and burn like a fuse. His entire front was completely burned to a crispy black. He glared at the hole in the ground two inches from his feet, twitching in anger.  
  
"oh dear!" he heard Kagome yelp and turned to see her run to Miroku side, who was in process of patting out a fire on is sleeve. "Miroku you alright!" Sango and Kagome said together. What the hell..  
  
"yeah I 'm great too thanks for caring. I nearly DIED thats all!"  
  
"um. Thats good Inu-yasha." Kagome answer dismissively, inspecting Miroku's hand for any injury. Safe to say he was very grumpy the rest of the why home.  
  
At the village..  
  
"Inu-yasha stop your winning, I was you fault we were out there in the first place!"  
  
"What are you talking about it was your idea to leave the last village, if we stayed like I wanted to, we could have avoid the rain all together!"  
  
"sit!"  
  
SLAM!  
  
"Damn it, what the hell was that for!"  
  
"For being a pain in my ass!"  
  
"You stupid wench-"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
SLAM!  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
SLAM!  
  
"I lost count, how many "sits" would that be now?" Sango asked, almost bored in the corner. They been fighting for a good hour and the fun was getting sucked out. Miroku shook his head.  
  
"I lost count at 16, but that's the 9th time he called her a bitch."  
  
"Maybe we should leave them to it." She said as she bent the gather Kirara. Then she caught her mistake, she'd given Miroku a clear path for his hand to wander. She jerked up; hand cocked and really to slapped that perverted grin off his face. But he wasn't paying attention; he was still watching Kagome and Inu-yasha, arms crossed innocently on his chest. What? Miroku never misses a chance to cop a feel.  
  
"I agree, let's away my lady." He said and started to walk out. THONK! Sango tossed a rock square at his head. He stumbled and turned to stare at Sango with a what-the-hell-was-that-for look.  
  
"Who are you?" Sango asked wide-eyed and suspicious. What brought that on?  
  
"Um.. Miroku." he said confused "You alright Sango?"  
  
"No way! Hoshi-sama would never pass up an opportunity to get a good squeeze in." Miroku looked back in surprise, that's right he had! He'd seen Sango stoop to pick up Kirara but the thought to touch her never even cross his mind.  
  
"I very sorry Sango if you like I could make up for it."  
  
SMACK!  
  
A nice red handprint appeared on the priests face. His cheek twitched and he crossed his arms again.  
  
"Why would you complaining if you didn't want me to?" his voice was calm but undignified. He was about to continue when he heard Kagome scream.  
  
"Ack! Miroku you- Huh? Eeek! Sit! Sit! Sit!"  
  
SLAM  
  
SLAM  
  
SLAM  
  
"Why do I keep getting in trouble today." *sigh* this sucks!  
  
  
  
Inu-yasha was getting tired of eating dirt, and tired a new strategy, silence.  
  
"well! What do you have to say to that!" Kagome yelled but, he turned his nose into the air and "humph"ed.  
  
"Fine be that way!" she turned her back to him and humphed crossing her arms. He glared at her back but slowly his gaze wandered down. His eye got big, there in clear view, was a luscious piece of female flesh. Two perfectly round pillows of heaven, threatening to peek through the hem of Kagome's short skirt  
  
. He felt his hand, almost with a life of its own, land squarely on her left cheek giving it a good squeeze or two. Inu-yasha grinned at the blissful feeling coarse through his body. Wait, what the hell am I doing? But his hand wouldn't release its "treasure". Slowly Kagome turned her hand, flames burning in her eyes.  
  
"Shit." he squeaked.  
  
Damn that boy was fast! I didn't even see Miroku get behind me! She snapped into kill mode, she sure as hell wasn't in the mood to be groped by mister happy fingers. She turned and smacked him across the face with full force.  
  
"Miroku! You -! Huh?" she was surprised to Inu-yasha attempting a please- don't-hurt-me smile. It didn't work.  
  
"Sit! Sit! Sit!"  
  
SLAM  
  
SLAM  
  
SLAM  
  
"what the hell are you thinking!" she screamed at Inu-yasha who, jumped up to defend himself, putting his hands out to stop Kagome's assaults.  
  
"I swear to god to didn't mean-" he stopped and blinked. He flexed his fingers there was something squishy beneath his hands. Then he noticed that each of his hands cupped one of Kagome's breasts in a firm grip. He instantly forgot how to speak and smiled mindlessly, giving her breasts another good feel.  
  
This time Sango did the honors; smacking the poor hanyou's head in with her boomerang.  
  
"Your worst then Hoshi-sama! Kagome you okay?" Kagome was standing perfectly still with a blank face, then I pinch in a wicked glare as her eye twitched.  
  
"KILL!" Sango jumped to hold Kagome back from her murder attempt while Miroku helped Inu-yasha to his feet. As Sango was trying to calm the girl down Miroku whispered to his other male companion.  
  
"Nice work, but I suggest you should learn to dodge." Inu-yasha didn't feel complemented by the statement.  
  
"ah! Kagome what are you doing?!" Sango was shrieking to utter terror and the males turned to look at what was happening. Kagome was skin to skin on Sango, both hands clamped down on her backside, and it appeared she was trying to keep her face from being forced into Sango's chest, by some unknown power.  
  
"Sango, make me stop!!!" Kagome yelled in an equally petrified voice  
  
"I think I need to sit down how about you." Miroku said quickly, identical red blushes spreading on his own and Inu-yasha face. They both sat down and strategically placed their hands on their laps, trying not to look, but failing.  
  
"Sorry Kagome-chan!"  
  
SMACK  
  
Miroku sighed as Kagome let go, a welt forming on her cheek.  
  
"Ah, but it ended to soon."  
  
"Christ, your sick!" Inu-yasha barked, scrunching his nose in disgust.  
  
"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that-"  
  
"Sit!" Kagome yelled breaking the priest sentence off. Inu-yasha dragged his head up, from it position on the floor.  
  
"What the hell was that for? Miroku's the pervert!"  
  
"Because you're the one who gave me the happy hands!"  
  
"bitch!"  
  
"Sit!"  
  
SLAM  
  
Miroku stood to avoid the fight and walked next to Sango.  
  
"What on earth just happened?" she asked shaking.  
  
"It's defiantly not-" Miroku started but cut off short and stiffened, as his cheek jumped. "Huh? Well honesty I' m not insulted just surprised, but either way would you mind removing your hand."  
  
"What-" Sango looked down to find her hand nicely positioned on Miroku's lower cheeks. "ack! What the-?"  
  
"Unusual reward for my efforts, but one must take what one gets." Sango tried to move but it seemed her hand was super glued in place.  
  
"Miroku! You have to smack me! It's the only way to get my fucking hand off your ass!"  
  
"well if you going to use such langue, I think I should leave you-."  
  
"If you don't do it, ill tale the liberty of ripping your legs off!" Inu- yasha yelled. He'd had even of this chaos. He could handle Miroku groping Sango, or even Kagome, if not a little angrily. Kagome groping Sango was a bit far but it was still something you didn't need therapy for afterwards. But Sango groping Miroku? That was just wrong in every single way imaginable!  
  
Miroku snorted begrudgingly, and flicked Sango on the forehead. She fell to the earth as hand released then got up and smacked the priest across the face.  
  
"Now that was uncalled for." he said un-phased, he'd become use to constant beatings.  
  
"UNCALLED FOR!? Your sick!"  
  
Later that night..  
  
"so the lightning caused it?" Kagome asked getting her thought straight?  
  
"That's my guess". Miroku answered.  
  
"I thought you were kidding when you said your hand was possessed." Sango chimed.  
  
"Honestly, did you really think he could be that perverted without help?" Inu-yasha stated mockingly. Miroku glared and continued his talk.  
  
" The lightning must have giving it enough power to transfer it to Inu- yasha. And was release when Kagome smacked him and jumped into her and so forth, but it should stay put now that's it returned to it original host."  
  
"Wait, it only takes one whack on the face to release it, right?" Kagome asked suddenly, Miroku nodded, confused and Inu-yasha fidgeted uncomfortably. "Then why did Inu-yasha keep at it after I smack him.?" Her head snapped in his direction, fires of hell springing up around her as the truth sank in, but he was gone. Not fast enough, she could hear his footsteps out side.  
  
"Inu-yasha, you did that deliberately?!" she screamed. " SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"  
  
End  
  
Eh? Remind never to write at 2 in the morning....  
  
SOME HINTED THAT I SHOULD WRITE A SEQUEL DOES ANY ONE AGREE? 


End file.
